


Earthshaking Revelations

by Anyawen



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Banter, Flirting, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Might even be witty, Not-dead Friends and Family, Screenplay/Script Format, Surprises, Unstable Geology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4496523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyawen/pseuds/Anyawen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor responds to a message on the psychic paper, rediscovers an old friend, and learns that a loved one may still be alive. Somewhere in the background, the planet is trying to explode. Also, there is flirting. All in all, a normal day with the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earthshaking Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> The second of my two completed DW stories. Like the first one, it's written in script format. Sorry. It made sense to me at the time. I can't promise that the script formatting is correctly done, as I was entirely guided by Celtx software, and I know I put FAR too much direction into it when I know that's supposed to be left to the director. Oops.

INT TARDIS CONSOLE ROOM

THE DOCTOR stands in front of the side console. He is wearing his tool belt, sleeves rolled up. One panel is open. He fiddles with wires. CLARA comes down the stairs with two mugs of tea and holds one out to him. The Doctor holsters the sonic screwdriver and accepts the mug (TARDIS blue), taking a drink.

THE DOCTOR  
Thanks.

CLARA  
You're welcome. (sips her own tea) So, what are you tinkering with now?

THE DOCTOR  
Well, I thought I'd see if I couldn't … oh, hang on a minute. What's this?

The Doctor hurriedly hands his mug back to Clara, then fishes the psychic paper out of his trouser pocket. He flips it open and reads it, then flips it closed again and tucks it away. Fishing the screwdriver back out he makes one last wire connection. The Doctor closes the panel and sonics it into position, then begins unbuckling the tool belt.

THE DOCTOR  
(drops the belt on the chair, sonic still in hand) Apple grass. (he moves to the central console)

CLARA  
Apple grass? (sips from her tea, still holding the Doctor's mug)

THE DOCTOR  
Did I never tell you about New Earth? Five billion years in your future the sun expands and consumes the Earth. (hands waving to show the enormity of the event, rolls down his sleeves) It had been abandoned and ignored for centuries, but, once it's destruction was imminent, all sorts of Earth revivalists crept out of the woodwork. Didn't take long for them to create a new home for the human race. New Earth! 

CLARA  
Bit nostalgic.

THE DOCTOR  
That's humans for you. (checking the scanner) But New Earth's not a copy of the original, not really. Just a new place for you lot to call home. Tried to give it a sense of history by re-using a lot of place names, though they weren't overly picky about geography. New New York, an absolutely brilliant city, is the capital of Congo, on the continent of Lithuania.

CLARA  
So, New Earth is a copy of the original if you squint.

THE DOCTOR  
Something like that. (flipping switches and turning dials and dancing around the console) 

CLARA  
And, apple grass?

THE DOCTOR  
One of their better deviations from the old Earth norm was apple grass. Lovely and green and lush, and smells like apples when you walk on it.

CLARA  
Sounds lovely.

THE DOCTOR  
Smells lovlier.

CLARA  
And what brought this apple grass to mind? What did the psychic paper say?

THE DOCTOR  
It was a message from an old friend. An old friend long dead.

CLARA  
What, that thing takes messages from beyond the grave?

THE DOCTOR  
It never has before. Let's go see, shall we?

The Doctor flips down the lever to send the TARDIS to New Earth. Clara yelps as the TARDIS pitches and rolls, and she holds the mugs of tea away from her body as the liquid in them threatens to spill.

Cut to

Intro titles

EXT NEW EARTH – MIDSLOPE ON A GRASSY HILL - DAY

The TARDIS materializes on the hill. 

Cut to

INT TARDIS CONSOLE ROOM

THE DOCTOR sees CLARA with the mugs of tea extended. He reclaims his and takes a gulp while he looks at the monitor.

THE DOCTOR  
I haven't been to this part of New Earth before. We seem to be just outside Cardiff.

CLARA  
They've recreated Wales?

THE DOCTOR  
Probably, but that's not where we are. Nope. Here, Cardiff is a lovely little hillside town in the middle of Peru. (glancing up at Clara) What's that look for?

CLARA  
I'm squinting, really hard.

THE DOCTOR  
Ha ha! (flips the sonic in his hand, points it at Clara) Told you. Let's go see.

The Doctor finishes his tea and puts the empty mug down on the ledge above the console. Clara watches, bemused, as the Doctor grabs his coat from the handrailing and throws it on, sliding the sonic into his pocket.

THE DOCTOR  
Coming?

CLARA  
To meet your long dead friend? Wouldn't miss it.

She gulps her own tea and puts her mug next to the Doctor's, and hurries over to him as he opens the TARDIS door.

Cut to

EXT HILLSIDE - DAY

THE DOCTOR and CLARA exit the TARDIS. The Doctor stoops to the ground and runs his hand over the grass, inhaling deeply and smiling. He picks a tuft of grass and, standing, hands it to Clara. While she examines the grass and gives it a sniff the Doctor turns on the spot, taking in the sights. Downslope a modest town spreads out before them. At the top of the hill stands a tree, with a headstone under it. A man is sitting under the tree, leaning against it's trunk, facing the grave.

THE DOCTOR  
(beginning to walk up the hill) It's been a few decades since I was here last. Looks as though it's recovering nicely.

CLARA  
Recovering? From what? (she hurries to catch up with him)

THE DOCTOR  
A pandemic. A viral mutation in a mood enhancement patch wiped out all humanoid life on the planet, except for the people who had been sealed in motorway in New New York.

CLARA  
(alarmed) It's safe now, though, yeah?

THE DOCTOR  
Oh, yes, perfectly safe. The people died in minutes, and without hosts, virus died out too. The people in the motorway were sealed off for more than twenty years, driving in circles and choking on exhaust, but safe. My friend gave his life to open the doors to the motorway to let them all out. He traded the last of his energy for power to run the computers.

CLARA  
This is the same friend that sent you a message on the psychic paper?

THE DOCTOR  
Yes. And no. Sort of. Come on.

EXT HILL CREST - DAY

As THE DOCTOR and CLARA get close to the top the man under the tree climbs to his feet. He takes a few steps in their direction, then stops and waits for them to approach.

THE DOCTOR  
Hello, Jack. You're looking well.

JACK  
Doctor. You're looking ... now, how do you manage to look older and younger at the same time? That's quite a trick. When did it happen?

JACK holds his hand out to the Doctor.

THE DOCTOR  
You know when.

The Doctor steps forward and takes Jack's hand.

JACK.  
Yeah. I guess I do. Nice bow tie.

THE DOCTOR  
(preening) Thanks.

JACK  
Oh, come here. (pulls the Doctor into a hug, which the Doctor returns, then pulling back, Jack indicates Clara) Who's your friend?

THE DOCTOR  
Jack Harkness, meet Clara Oswald.

JACK  
Hello.

THE DOCTOR  
Oi, stop it.

CLARA  
Hello.

THE DOCTOR  
Wait. That wasn't ... You're not flirting. That hello was just a hello. But, you always flirt. It's what you do. If you're breathing, you're flirting.

JACK  
(smiling) Maybe later.

THE DOCTOR  
Well, that's a bit more like it. Still, you don't seem quite yourself.

JACK  
Well, I did spend several millennia as someone else. A big head enclosed in a tank of smoke isn't really prime flirting form.

THE DOCTOR  
No, I don't suppose it is. So, Jack. The Face of Boe. You died. Again.

CLARA  
Again?

THE DOCTOR  
Jack has been gifted ...

JACK  
Or cursed.

THE DOCTOR  
... with immortality. But it doesn't stop him dying. Still, this time ...

JACK  
I thought it was going to last. Death due to old age. Extreme old age. A new and different way for me to die. I was sure it was going to stick. Even passed along what I thought would be a final message to you.

THE DOCTOR  
Yes. Yes, you did. Bit cryptic as messages go, but I got it figured out in the end. Do try to be a bit less obscure next time, eh?

JACK  
Sure thing, Doc.

CLARA  
You were a big head in a tank of smoke?

JACK  
Yep.

CLARA  
No body?

JACK  
Didn't start out that way. Long story. Part of why I called you here, Doctor. So much to tell you.

THE DOCTOR  
I'm all ears.

JACK  
That was a couple regenerations ago. This time around it's more about the chin.

THE DOCTOR  
Oi, what is wrong with my chin?

CLARA  
Hush, chin-boy, I want to hear Jack's story. (to Jack) He said you gave your life to save the people trapped in the motorway. You died, and? Then what?

JACK  
I didn't stay dead. (to the Doctor) You and Martha were long gone by the time I revived, ten days later. Hame had been organizing the survivors, giving them the history of Bliss and the virus, and explaining the sealing of the motorway and the undercity. She told them how we finally managed to get them out, you and me.

THE DOCTOR  
You more than me.

JACK  
I was the brawn, you were the brains. And the hands. Still, Hame called me a hero, and had me laid out in state in the senate where folks could come pay their respects. And on that tenth day, when she was locking the doors behind the last of the visitors, I came back. Almost scared her out of her fur.

THE DOCTOR  
I'll bet.

CLARA  
I'm sorry, fur?

THE DOCTOR  
She was a cat. A humanoid cat. A cat nun. A cat nun nurse.

CLARA  
Gotcha.

JACK  
Growing a new body and shrinking that ridiculous head down to size took two intensely unpleasant days. Hame never asked questions, she just took care of me. I explained as best I could when I was able, and then I put myself in her service to help with rebuilding. We worked together for nearly two decades, getting New Earth back on it's feet. Then Hame got sick. We left New New York and retired to Cardiff. I took care of her. She recovered, mostly, but never regained her strength. We stayed for eleven years. She was eighty four when she died. (Jack is rubbing the top of the headstone as he speaks)

THE DOCTOR  
I'm so sorry.

JACK  
Yeah. (pauses) After she passed, I went back to work. So much yet to do, and no help coming from off world for another 38 years. Had to call you, though. I've got news you have to hear. Figured you wouldn't mind breaking quarantine. Again.(slaps his hand lightly a couple times on the headstone, then steps away, motioning for the Doctor and Clara to follow him down the other side of the hill) Come on. Packed us a picnic.  
Jack leads the Doctor and Clara across the hilltop. Among the trees they come to a big checkered blanket with a very large picnic basket.

JACK  
I didn't know how many to prepare for, but he's usually got one or two of us strays around. Hope you like chicken.

Before they are able to arrange themselves around the blanket, the ground pitches and rolls beneath them.

JACK  
Seriously, do you just bring trouble with you?

THE DOCTOR  
Oi, that wasn't me!

CLARA  
No, but what was it? Earthquake, yeah? Big one.

THE DOCTOR  
Quite a big one, yes.

The Doctor pulls out the sonic screwdriver and scans the ground.

THE DOCTOR  
Not enough information. Scanner. Need a scanner. Jack? Your vortex manipulator? What does it say?

JACK  
It was on my wrist. Which I rather lost track of after I got beheaded.

THE DOCTOR  
Oh. Yes. Right. Sorry. Beheaded? I have always wondered about that. Still, need a scanner. TARDIS! Come on, picnic will have to wait.

The Doctor hurries away back down the hill. Jack and Clara fall in behind him. Jack is grinning.

JACK  
Always the running. Some things never change.

The Doctor opens the TARDIS door and stands aside for Jack and Clara to enter, following after them.

Cut to

INT TARDIS CONSOLE ROOM

JACK is turning on the spot, taking in the new TARDIS. One of the tea mugs is shattered on the floor. The other is still on the shelf above the console.

JACK  
And then again, some things do. Nice. I like it. Amazing what a fresh coat of paint can do. 

THE DOCTOR  
(pushing past Jack to reach the central console) Yes, yes. Scanner! Oh, that's not good.

Jack peers over the Doctor's shoulder.

JACK  
Very not good.

Jack glances around the TARDIS to orient himself and moves to another station, pushing buttons and typing in data.

CLARA  
Just how not good, exactly? (looks back and forth between the two men as they work various scanners)

THE DOCTOR  
On a scale of one to ten?

CLARA  
Yeah?

THE DOCTOR  
Very.

CLARA  
Oh, that's helpful, thanks.

The TARDIS bucks as the ground beneath them moves again. The second mug tips off the shelf and clatters down the console. Clara, holding on to the console next to the Doctor, barely manages to catch it.

THE DOCTOR  
The epicenter is one hundred eighty six miles northeast of here.

JACK  
Yellowstone.

CLARA  
What, here? In Cardiff?

THE DOCTOR  
You're not squinting hard enough, Clara. Wait. Jack? Yellowstone?

JACK  
Yeah, Yellowstone. When they terraformed the planet to make New Earth, they installed a hydrothermal system over an existing volcanic caldera to engineer a geyser with a regular eruption cycle.

THE DOCTOR  
Old Faithful. They're trying to recreate Old Faithful. Really? (preens a bit) That was one of mine, you know. Bit accidental, actually, but it turned out well.

CLARA  
One of yours?

THE DOCTOR  
Yes, well, as it turns out, Old Faithful was something of a byproduct. A side-effect of sorts. An unintended but quite delightful consequence ...

CLARA  
Of what, exactly? What did you do?

THE DOCTOR  
I installed a pressure regulator. A release valve. To let the planet blow off a little steam, as it were. Otherwise, well, boom. The Yellowstone volcano was gearing up for a massive eruption. Biggest eruption in all of Earth's history.

The TARDIS shakes again.

CLARA  
Have you got another pressure regulator handy? Because it feels like they forgot to put one in.

THE DOCTOR  
Project like this, engineered from the the ground up, as it were? They'll have sensors and regulators everywhere.

JACK  
Evidence suggests that the system is offline.

CLARA  
And if they're anywhere even close to replicating the original ...

THE DOCTOR  
Oooooh, it won't be pretty.

JACK  
Well, the good news is that this part of New Earth is still pretty sparsely populated. Cardiff is the biggest thing around here. Only about ten thousand. We can get them evacuated.

THE DOCTOR  
Oh, Jack. When I say not pretty, I'm mean really, really ugly. Ugly like the kind of Christmas sweaters your great aunt Mathilda would send you every year.

JACK  
How did ...

THE DOCTOR  
Seriously? Everybody has a great aunt Mathilda.

CLARA  
Just forget about great aunt Mathilda and ugly sweaters! Are you saying that these earthquakes are just the beginning of a volcanic eruption? A really, really big one?

THE DOCTOR  
A really, really big one, yes. Afraid so.

CLARA  
Just how big?

THE DOCTOR  
Big enough to make Pompeii seem positively puny, and I can assure you that Pompeii packed one hell of a wallop.

JACK  
You were in Pompeii?

THE DOCTOR  
With Donna. On Volcano Day. Pyroviles. Long story.

CLARA  
So, then, we pop on over to Yellowstone and you can fix it, yeah?

THE DOCTOR  
That's the theory.

The TARDIS bucks around them again. Jack helps Clara stand after she stumbles. The Doctor twiddles switches and pushes buttons, then throws the lever to send the TARDIS to Yellowstone.

Cut to

INT CONTROL 1 - DAY

THE DOCTOR, JACK, and CLARA exit the TARDIS into a warehouse outfitted as a cross between an office and a lab. There are klaxons and alarms blaring in the room, sparks shooting up from various computers and scientific equipment. One humanoid scientist, JEFFERS is trying to work in the chaos. Another scientist, ILLOIA, a red-skinned humanoid female, is trying to care for two wounded co-workers. One, unconscious, is CATKIND. The other, KOVALL is humanoid, with lacerations on face and scalp, and an injured arm.

JACK  
Doctor? (shouting, hands on his ears as he crosses to a computer terminal next to the Jeffers)

The Doctor pulls out his sonic and dials down the volume of the alarms. Clara hurries to help Illoia.

THE DOCTOR  
That's better. Hello! I'm the Doctor.

JEFFERS  
(looking up from the terminal at Jack, then at the Doctor) where did you come from? Doctor? Of what?

THE DOCTOR  
Everything, or very nearly. But today I've got my geology hat on. Well, not a hat actually. I should have a geology hat!

CLARA  
Doctor!

THE DOCTOR  
Yes, right. So, (looking at the name embroidered on Jeffers' lab coat) Jeffers, I'm the Doctor, this is Jack, and that's Clara. We're here to help. Let's see what we've got, shall we? (approaches a terminal and begins typing, sparks fly)

JACK  
Couple features are offline. Geysers, fumaroles, hot springs. All small ones, though. Probably caused by the quake, rather than the cause of it.

THE DOCTOR  
I'm not getting any data from the sensors on the northwest side of the caldera.

JEFFERS  
Check the relay.

THE DOCTOR  
Relay?

JEFFERS  
Yes. Control 2 maintains the northwest side of the park. We set up a relay to monitor it from here.

JACK  
Why not monitor it directly?

ILLOIA  
(speaking from the other side of the room, where she continues to tend the unconscious catkind) Not enough staff to man both stations. Geologists are still a bit thin on the ground here.

THE DOCTOR  
(waves his sonic at the screen, lines of code scroll by quickly) Well, that can't be right.

JACK  
Doctor? What'cha got?

THE DOCTOR  
Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Everything reading perfectly normal.

CLARA  
(speaking across the room as she bandages Kovall's head) Why can't that be right? I'd really like for that to be right.

JACK  
Nope, sorry, Clara. Epicenter of the quake was in that bit of the caldera.

CLARA  
So there should be damage, yeah? Lots of it.

THE DOCTOR  
Yes, exactly. Lots of it. But the readings are all normal. Where ... Ah, got it! There's a glitch in the relay code. Look here.

Jack and Jeffers crowd around the Doctor, looking at the screen over his shoulders. He points to a line of code.

JACK  
Someone copied and pasted a line, but forgot to change the variables.

THE DOCTOR  
The error is repeated throughout the system, for each sensor in the northwest quadrant.

JEFFERS  
All right. So, let's fix it and see what's going on over there.

THE DOCTOR  
Good man.

Jeffers moves back to his terminal and begins rewriting code. The Doctor also begins coding, but glances up at Jack, and over to Clara. Jack crosses to Clara and sits on his heels next to where she is bandaging Kovall's arm, tying it across his chest. She flashes him a smile as he squats in front of Kovall.

JACK  
You okay?

KOVALL  
I'm a bit banged up, but I don't think it's anything serious. (he sucks in a breath, wincing as Clara finishes securing his arm) Illoia? How's Tarin?

ILLOIA  
Unconscious. Looks like she took a good knock to the head. Probable concussion. No spinal damage. No broken bones or internal bleeding.

JACK  
Good. Let's get the two of you out of here, then. Clara, help Kovall to the transmat pad.

Clara awkwardly helps the tall man to his feet and supports him as he crosses to the pad. Behind them Jack and Illoia are supporting Tarin between them, her arms slung over their shoulders. Kovall reaches for her, and after a brief exchange of raised eyebrows and nods, Jack half-drapes the unconscious cat-woman across the man's shoulders. Kovall holds her awkwardly, his uninjured arm wrapped around to hold her upright.

ILLOIA  
Cardiff is being evacuated, so we're sending you to Tucson. I've alerted the medics.

KOVALL  
Thanks. Be safe.

Illoia flips a switch and pulls a lever on the transmat controls, and Kovall and Tarin disappear.

Illoia moves from the transmat pad to stand next to Jeffers while Jack and Clara stand near the Doctor.

JACK  
Doc?

THE DOCTOR  
All right. So, let's see what we've got then.

Illoia's breath hisses through her teeth. She points at the screen.

ILLOIA  
There it is.

JEFFERS  
The hydraulics that control the pressure release valve for Old Faithful have seized.

JACK  
Looks like the pressure caused the earthquake. (he moved to another terminal to tap a few keys) Opened a fissure through to one of the reservoir caves.

THE DOCTOR  
The good news is that the reservoir spilling into the pressure chamber cooled things off enough to relieve pressure. The bad news, though ...

ILLOIA  
The additional water means more steam, and more pressure.

THE DOCTOR  
And it's building back up quickly.

JACK  
(tapping at keys, frustrated) I can't get the hydraulics working.

JEFFERS  
No, not from here. The relay only allowed us to monitor Control 2. Actual adjustments to the system have to be made from there.

THE DOCTOR  
Going to have to have a word with your planners about that.

CLARA  
Nothing to talk to them about if we don't get it fixed.

THE DOCTOR  
Quite right. Jeffers, Illoia, see what you can do about the Control 1 features the quake knocked offline. Under normal circumstances any one of them might cause a rather destructive explosion.

CLARA  
Why do I not like the sound of that?

THE DOCTOR  
(twirls around from the terminal to face her) Because these are not normal circumstances.

JACK  
Not even slightly. (heads to the transmat pad)

CLARA  
So what are we going to do, then? (follows Jack and the Doctor)

THE DOCTOR  
We're going to Control 2, to deal with the explosion that would make these look insignificant.

JEFFERS  
(moves to the transmat controls) Doctor?

THE DOCTOR  
Don't worry about us, Jeffers. You and Illoia do what you can here, and get out. If we fix things, it'll be easy enough for you to get back. If we don't ... Well then. Off we go.

Jeffers nods and pushes the buttons on the transmat control. The Doctor, Clara and Jack disappear.

Cut to

INT CONTROL 2 - DAY

THE DOCTOR, CLARA and JACK materialize on the transmat pad. The Doctor hurries over to a terminal, sonics it, and looks at his readings. Jack looks over his shoulder and then moves to begin rewiring a panel. The Doctor begins tapping keys rewrite programming.

JACK  
Doctor? I've patched in a cable. Any change in the readings?

THE DOCTOR  
No.

JACK  
Now?

THE DOCTOR  
No.

JACK  
Damn.

CLARA  
What? What does that mean?

THE DOCTOR  
It means that the problem with the hydraulics isn't in the control system. It's in the unit itself.

JACK  
And the unit is down there. (points at a screen showing a diagram of the interior of the caldera)

THE DOCTOR  
No telling the conditions down there.

JACK  
Hot. Steamy. Sounds like a sauna. My kind of place.

THE DOCTOR  
Now? Now you remember how to flirt?

JACK  
What can I say? You bring it out in me, Doctor. (crosses to the transmat pad)

The Doctor tosses Jack something small as he crosses to the transmat hub. Jack puts it in his ear.

THE DOCTOR  
Fix it and get out, Jack.

JACK  
Gotcha. (salutes)

The Doctor activates the transmat pad and Jack disappears. He turns to Clara, puts a similar device in his ear and holds one out to her. She takes it and puts it in her ear as the Doctor turns back to the computer terminal.

CLARA  
Jack?

JACK [oc]  
Clara. How lovely it is to have a beautiful woman whispering in my ear.

THE DOCTOR  
There's a time and a place, Jack.

JACK [oc]  
I look forward to it.

Clara smiles at the banter as sounds of Jack moving around the cavern come through the ear pieces.

CLARA  
So? Jack? How is it?

JACK [oc]  
On the one hand, conditions here aren't so bad. A bit reminiscent of the London Underground, actually. Hot, humid, and a distinct lack of ventilation.

CLARA  
And on the other hand?

JACK [oc]  
There's been a rockfall in the control chamber. The computer is on the other side.

Cut to

INT REGULATOR CAVERN TRANSMAT PAD - DAY

JACK  
I can't get through.

THE DOCTOR [oc]  
Oh. That's not good. (taps a key to open a channel to Control 1) Jeffers? Illoia? There's a rock fall in the hydraulics cavern. Is there another way to reach the computers?

Cut to

INT CONTROL 1 - DAY

ILLOIA  
No, Doctor. Only way in is via the transmat. If the rockfall is between the pad and the computer ...

Cut to

INT CONTROL 2 - DAY

JACK [oc]  
There's a bit of a gap between the rocks. A tunnel, maybe? Can't tell if it goes all the way through. Small, though. Too small. And the rest of the roof is likely to come down if I try to shift it.

CLARA  
How small?

The Doctor turns to face her, mouth open to speak, finger raised. Clara raises her eyebrows, walking to stand in front of him, and repeats her question.

CLARA  
Jack? How small?

JACK [oc]  
(pause, then, reluctant) It would be a squeeze, Clara.

Cut to

INT REGULATOR CAVERN TRANSMAT PAD - DAY

CLARA [oc]  
But I'd fit, yeah?

JACK  
(considering) Yeah, think so.

Cut to

INT CONTROL 2 - DAY

Clara walks over to the transmat pad and steps up. The Doctor stands at the controls, hesitating.

THE DOCTOR  
You know ...

CLARA  
... it's dangerous, yeah, got that. So's crossing the street. Go on. Push the button.

THE DOCTOR  
Be careful. (she dematerializes) Jack ...

Cut to

INT REGULATOR CAVERN TRANSMAT PAD - DAY

JACK  
I've got her.

CLARA  
Oh, you weren't kidding, Jack. Feels like I'm back in Old Street Station waiting for the train. So, come on then. Show me the tunnel.

JACK  
Over here (leads her to the rubble and crouches next to a narrow opening) Looks like it's about four feet through to the other side.

CLARA  
Tight squeeze indeed. Four feet. All right then, here I go.

Clara lies down on the floor, reaches into the tunnel and inches her way forward. As her head and shoulders disappear, Jack puts his hands on her waist.

CLARA  
Oi! Hands!

THE DOCTOR [oc]  
Jack. (warning)

JACK  
Calm yourselves, both of you. Clara, I'm going to give you a bit of a push, see if we can't slide you through.

CLARA  
Oh. All right, then.

Jack begins pushing Clara forward, sliding her into the tunnel.

CLARA  
Oh, oh! Not so fast! Oh, have to work around this bit. (she wriggles a bit). Okay. Little more?

Jack moves his hands down to her knees and pushes gently.

THE DOCTOR [oc]  
Clara?

Cut to

INT REGULATOR CAVERN CONSOLE - DAY

CLARA'S arm reaches through the tunnel, pushing a few fist-sized rocks out of the way. She braces herself against the rocks and pulls herself forward.

CLARA  
Just a mo. Almost through.

Head and shoulders clear the rocks. Clara turns on her side and pulls her legs through.

CLARA  
Okay. I'm in. What do I do?

JACK [oc]  
Is the console in one piece, or did the rock fall damage it?

CLARA  
It's been knocked over a bit, leaning on the wall. Otherwise, though, it looks fine.

THE DOCTOR [oc]  
Have a look at the back of the terminal. Open the panel there and check that all the green wires are connected.

CLARA  
Right. Okay, then. Checking the green wires.

Clara scrambles over a few rocks and circles round to the back of the unit and pries the back panel open. She runs a hand over the connections. No loose wires.

CLARA  
Everything looks good. 

Cut to

INT CONTROL 2 - DAY

THE DOCTOR looks up from his work to check the screen readings.

THE DOCTOR  
No. Something's not connected. I'm not getting proper readings from that unit.

CLARA [oc]  
Well, all the green wires are connected. And the blue ones. And the red ones. No loose wires anywhere.

JACK [oc]  
Doctor? Could it be a software problem?

THE DOCTOR  
Don't think so, no. (sonics the terminal, readings flash across the screen). No. It's hardware. 

Cut to

INT REGULATOR CAVERN CONSOLE - DAY

CLARA checks the wires one more time, then circles back around to the front of the unit. On the front there is a screen mounted over a panel of switches and a keyboard. One of the switches is in the off position.

CLARA  
Well, all the wires are connected. Hang on, what's this?

JACK [oc]  
What is it?

CLARA  
On the front of the unit, between the screen and the keyboard, there's a big bank of switches. All of them are flipped up to the on position, except one. It should be up, shouldn't it? Like the others?

THE DOCTOR [oc]  
Yes. That must be it. Flip it up.

Clara flips the switch up, but it immediately flips back down. She flips it up again, and it flips back down.

CLARA  
Well, that's not good.

THE DOCTOR [oc]  
What's not good?

CLARA  
It won't stay up. I flip it up and if flips itself back down. 

Cut to

INT REGULATOR CAVERN TRANSMAT PAD - DAY

JACK  
The issue isn't in the unit, then. Something outside is tripping the switch.

CLARA [oc]  
What does that mean?

Jack moves to the doorway, holds on to the frame and peers down. Roughly 50 feet below he sees a large hydraulic leg extended into the rock. A panel of cords and switches is set into the rock face next to it. One of them is disconnected.

THE DOCTOR [oc]  
It means that the cable connecting that control unit to the pressure valve has come loose. Hardwired safety measures won't allow that circuit to be turned back on until the cable is re-connected. But we have no way of knowing where the disconnect is.

JACK  
Oh, I wouldn't say that.

THE DOCTOR [oc]  
Jack?

JACK  
I can see the problem. But fixing it is going to be ... problematic.

Cut to

INT CONTROL 2, DAY

THE DOCTOR is leaning over his console, bracing himself on one arm.

THE DOCTOR  
Problematic how?

JACK [oc]  
The interface is 50 feet down, and the stairs ... 

Cut to

INT REGULATOR CAVERN TRANSMAT PAD, DAY

JACK  
... seem to have become rubble.

THE DOCTOR [oc]  
Is there another way down? Jeffers? Illoia?

ILLOIA [oc]  
Before they put the stairs in they used an abseiling system. I think it's still in a cabinet there. Hasn't been used in decades ...

THE DOCTOR  
Jack?

JACK  
I heard. I'm on it. (moves to the storage cabinet and throws open the door) Oh, yeah, come to daddy.

Inside the cabinet is a spool of cable attached to a motor and a computer control system. Hanging over the spool is a set of red and green pulleys. On a hook to the side is a harness.

THE DOCTOR [oc]  
Jack?

JACK  
Well, (looking back at the ceiling near the door to find the anchor for the pulley system - a RED carabiner) as long as the anchor in the ceiling is still nice and tight, looks like I can get down to the interface. 

Jack grabs the red pulley wheel and walks to the door, pulling cable behind him. A trio of ladder rungs are set into the wall. Jack climbs up the rungs, clips the pulley into place, and then pulls the leading edge of the cable through the green pulley wheels to dangle down to waist level.

Crossing back to the coil mounted on the wall, Jack unbuttons and strips off his shirt, leaving him in a tank-style undershirt. Tossing his shirt across the transmat pad, he begins buckling into the harness.

JACK  
Clara, I'll give you a heads-up when I get the cable reconnected. You should be able to flip that switch then. It should stay in position.

When the last clasp is buckled across his chest, Jack clips a pouch of tools to swing from his belt. He attaches the harness to the leading edge of the cable. Once clipped on, computer screen flashes to life on the face of the buckle, mirrored by the computer screen on the mounted coil.

JACK  
All right. Here we go.

Jack taps the control on his buckle which starts slowly unwinding cable as he steps back over the ledge.

JACK  
You know, Doc, this little escapade is not what I called you here for. 

Cut to

INT CONTROL 2 - DAY

THE DOCTOR  
Yes, well, we'll be happy to sit down to a nice picnic and chat when this is all done. (he continues sonicking wires and flipping switches)

JACK [oc]  
That'd be nice. But I think I should tell you now, just in case.

THE DOCTOR  
Oi! No. There is no 'just in case.' Besides which, we have now definitively proved that you, of all people, will survive to share your news.

JACK [oc]  
True. (chuckles) Still, though, no time like the present. Doctor, (pauses) she's alive.

The Doctor pauses in his work, looking harassed.

THE DOCTOR  
There are an awful lot of 'shes' in the universe, Jack. Who's alive? 

Cut to

INT REGULATOR CAVERN CLIFF FACE - DAY

JACK continues backing down the cliff face, glancing back over his shoulder as he approaches the disconnected cable.

JACK  
I met her on Gryphalia 5. She said she was running. I asked from what. She said that wasn't the point.

Jack reaches the level of the interface and taps his buckle to slow his descent. The interface is to the left. He pushes off with his right foot and swings over, grabbing a hand hold and clipping on.

THE DOCTOR [oc]  
I thought we agreed that your messages would be less obscure, Jack. You do know the meaning of those words? Who is alive? 

Cut to

INT CONTROL 2 - DAY

JACK [oc]  
Jenny. Your 'generated anomaly.'

The sonic turns off.

THE DOCTOR  
But that's ... No. That's impossible.

CLARA [oc]  
Who is she? Who is Jenny?

JACK [oc]  
His daughter.

CLARA [oc]  
His daughter is a generated anomaly? (frowning, then considering) Although, on the other hand ...

JACK [oc]  
She was born from a stolen DNA sample and grown in a machine.

THE DOCTOR  
And she's dead, Jack. I was there. I held her as she died. We waited. She didn't ... She didn't regenerate. 

Cut to

INT REGULATOR CAVERN CLIFF FACE - DAY

JACK is studying a frayed cable, stripping down to bare wires, and inserting them into clips on the interface.

JACK  
Martha told me. But she is alive, Doctor. Or was, when I found her, which, in her timeline, must have been a couple years after Messaline.

He inserts the last wire into its clip, looks at the readouts and nods, reaching to unclip.

JACK  
Clara ...

A tremor causes Jack to sway on his cable and grab the hand hold to steady himself. He hugs himself flat to the wall as a few rocks tumble past him.

CLARA [oc]  
Jack? Are you okay?

JACK  
Fine. I'm done here. Flip that switch, Clara. I'll meet you at the top.

Jack unclips and swings back to the right. He pushes buttons on his buckle and the cable starts retracting, drawing him up.

Cut to

INT REGULATOR CAVERN CONSOLE - DAY

THE DOCTOR [oc]  
Yes, Clara. Flip the switch and get out of there.

CLARA  
Oh, yes. (flipping the switch) Out of here. My very favorite place to be.

Clara moves to the tunnel through the rock, steels herself, and begins to crawl through. When she is hip-deep into the tunnel, there is another minor quake. Clara, off camera, cries out in alarm.

Cut to

INT CONTROL 2, DAY

THE DOCTOR  
Clara!

CLARA [oc]  
I'm okay! Just startled.

THE DOCTOR  
Jack?

JACK [oc]  
I'm good. Halfway up. 

Cut to

INT REGULATOR CAVERN TRANSMAT PAD - DAY

CLARA slides out of the tunnel. Another, larger quake, rocks the room. The rock pile shifts and a pile of rubble traps one of Clara's feet before it clears the edge of the tunnel. A large rock crashes down onto the computer controlling the coil of cable. The coil stops turning.

THE DOCTOR [oc]  
Clara?! Jack? Are you all right?

CLARA  
Ow! (shoving rubble off her foot) I'm fine. My foot's stuck. Shouldn't take a minute to get free, though. Ah!

JACK [oc]  
I'm fine. That's the good news.

THE DOCTOR  
And the bad news?

JACK [oc]  
My upward motion seems to have stopped. The computer isn't responding.

CLARA  
Yes, well, that might have something to do with the one up here having been smashed to bits. Oh! There we go, then. (pulls her leg free and stands, limping over to the coil and it's mechanics) The spool has a handle. I'll see what I can do.

Clara brushes the rubble out of the way and starts pushing on the handle of the spool, slowly reeling in the cable.

CLARA  
How far down are you? 

Cut to

INT REGULATOR CAVERN CLIFF FACE - DAY

JACK  
I'm about 10 feet below the ledge.

CLARA [oc]  
Oh, well. At this rate, I should have you back up here in an hour or so.

THE DOCTOR [oc]  
Clara ...

CLARA  
Kidding. I think. This cable feeds through those pulleys so many times I can't tell I can't tell how quickly he's moving.

JACK [oc]  
Six more feet.

Clara continues winding the coil. Jack's hand comes into view, slapping down on the floor of the room. Another hand reaches up, trying to grasp the ladder rung in the side wall as his head comes into view. When he has grasped the ladder, he helps haul himself up, swinging his legs over and lying on the floor for a moment before standing and unbuckling the harness and dropping it to the floor.

CLARA  
Got him.

JACK  
Oh, yes you definitely do (he engulfs her in an enormous hug as she squeaks)

CLARA  
You're flirting now? Seriously?

JACK  
I'm still breathing, thanks to you. (kisses her forehead and releases her, picking up his shirt from the transmat pad)

CLARA  
You took off your shirt?

JACK  
It's a favorite. Didn't want it getting wrinkled. Besides, I look good. (slides his arms in the sleeves but doesn't button the shirt) Come on, let's get out of here. (they stand on the transmat pad) Anytime, Doctor.

cut to

INT CONTROL 2 - DAY

JACK and CLARA materialize on the transmat pad. THE DOCTOR rushes over to hug Clara as she steps down. She is still limping a bit.

JACK  
Where's mine?

THE DOCTOR  
Oi, you. (holds a finger up in Jack's face, then smiles and claps him lightly on the cheek before taking Clara's hand and returning to the console, flipping switches) All right then. Hydraulics online. Let's open up Old Faithful. 

The Doctor waves the sonic at the computer.

THE DOCTOR  
Oooh. Not good.

JACK  
There really ought to be a limit on how much 'not good' news there can be in one day. I'm sure we're well over quota.

CLARA  
What is it, Doctor?

THE DOCTOR  
Readings show the pressure is growing faster than we can release it. I've got the geyser going full blast, and it's not dropping the pressure. The throat of the geyser is half blocked with debris, but even if it were clear it wouldn't release the pressure fast enough.

CLARA  
So, how do we fix it?

JACK  
We blow the lid off.

Jack moves off and begins opening all the cabinets and cupboards, rifling through them, searching.

CLARA  
Come again?

THE DOCTOR  
Jack's right. Either we blow the top off the pressure chamber and create a phreatic eruption full of steam and dust and gas, or the pressure will crack through the floor of the cavern, straight down to the magma beneath it.

JACK  
(over his shoulder as he continues to search) Which would lead to an explosion as the magma comes into direct contact with the superheated water and steam in the pressure chamber, and a pyroclastic eruption.

CLARA  
All right, let's blow the lid off. How do we do that, then?

THE DOCTOR  
Explosives. We need explosives. Where's Ace when you need her? She always had some Nitro-9 handy. Jack? Found anything?

JACK  
Package of stale biscuits.

Jack tosses the package to Clara, who barely catches it, having been caught unawares, then opens the next cabinet.

JACK  
Oh, and then there's this.

Jack pulls out a small brick of plastic explosive. The Doctor hurries over.

THE DOCTOR  
How much is there?

Jack hands the brick to the Doctor and looks around in the cabinet. He pulls out a detonator, but shakes his head.

JACK  
This is it.

THE DOCTOR  
Not enough.

CLARA  
(thoughtful, hesitant to interrupt) Doctor? Those transmat devices.

THE DOCTOR  
Yes? What about them.

CLARA  
Do you have to have one at either end? Or are they like the teleporters from Star Trek - that can beam things up or down anywhere?

THE DOCTOR  
Need one at both origin and destination.

CLARA  
Oh. Won't work then.

THE DOCTOR  
What won't work?

CLARA  
Well, we need to crack the roof of the pressure chamber, but don't seem to have enough explosives, so I thought, you know, if we weakened the roof by removing some of the earth it might be enough ...

THE DOCTOR  
So the pressure would blow it out. Clara, you're brilliant. (kisses his fingertips and pats her on the head) Come on, Jack.

Jack abandons his search through the cupboards and moves to help the Doctor tinker with the wiring in the transmat pad. The Doctor sonics a few things then jumps up and hurries to the control console. Jack finishes twisting a few wires together and nods to the Doctor.

The Doctor flips a switch and grins at Clara.

THE DOCTOR  
One Star Trek type single pad transporter ready for duty.

The Doctor tosses the plastic explosives to Jack, who inserts the detonator and sets the timer, placing the brick on the transmat pad.

THE DOCTOR  
All right. The pressure cavity is roughly 20 meters under the surface. I'm setting coordinates now. Best stand well back. We're transporting ... oh ... about 150 cubic meters of earth, which, come to think of it (glancing around the room) is just over half the volume of this module.

He pushes the button and joins Clara and Jack against the far wall as the small brick of explosive vanishes to be replaced by ton upon ton of dirt and rocks. They put their hands to their ears, wincing.

THE DOCTOR  
That'll be the change in pressure. Can't add that much volume to an enclosed space without affecting the pressure. (voice rises a bit, dodging rocks that roll down the pile as the dirt flows out to cover the floor)

The transmat control station is knocked askew and buried. Dirt flows down, surrounding the terminals. Rocks roll down, crashing into computers. As things start to settle, an explosion is heard in the distance, followed by a second, larger explosion that shakes the room. Hands fly to ears again with the incredibly loud boom of the eruption.

CLARA  
Did it work?

The Doctor stumbles over to the computer terminal and checks the readings. He sonics the screen and checks again.

THE DOCTOR  
It did. Transporting the earth out and setting off the explosive cracked open the pressure chamber roof, and the upward surge of superheated steam and gas blew out the top. Chamber floor is intact. Pressure within the system is dropping rapidly. Of course, there is a bit of a pyroclastic flow heading in our direction from the phreatic eruption.

CLARA  
A bit?

THE DOCTOR  
Well, yes. Cloud of dust and steam and hydrogen sulfide coming this way. All ways, actually, spreading out from the center. Moving at 315 miles per hour, registering about 468 degrees. Should reach us, well now, actually.

The building rocks again. Small and not-so-small particulate matter hits the windows. Wind howls.

CLARA  
Are we safe in here?

THE DOCTOR  
Oh, yes, absolutely. Perfectly safe. This building is actually a converted space module. Built for interstellar travel. Quadrillium alloy. Incredibly strong.

CLARA  
And the windows?

JACK  
Exoglass. Only thing I've ever seen crack this stuff is an exploding sun.

The lights flicker, then go out. Back up lights come on, casting a dull red glow. The display screens on the computers dim to nearly illegible.

JACK  
Well, at least we've got mood lighting.

The Doctor sonics the control console and the lights and computer screens brighten.

JEFFERS [oc]  
Doctor? Doctor can you hear me? Doctor, you've done it.

THE DOCTOR  
Ah, Jeffers. Yes, got the pressure problem sorted, though I'm afraid Yellowstone is now down one regularly erupting geyser.

ILLOIA [oc]  
We can rebuild, Doctor. With a few more safety measures in place.

THE DOCTOR  
Yes, that might be a good idea.

ILLOIA [oc]  
Our readings show your transmat pad is offline.

THE DOCTOR  
You could say that, yes. It's a bit ... well, smooshed. And I'm really sorry, but you're going to have a bit of a cleanup job in here.

JEFFERS [oc]  
Cardiff is still a bit chaotic between quake damage and evacuation. I've asked Tucson to send a shuttle to collect you. ETA is 7 minutes.

ILLOIA [oc]  
It'll still be too hot then for you to go outside to meet them, so they'll use the airlock. The winds will have died down enough for them to position the shuttle properly for access.

JACK  
And it might just be enough time for us to clear it from this side.

Looking over to the airlock door, the dirt appears to be blocking it.

THE DOCTOR  
Yes, right. Jeffers, Illoia, see you soon.

The Doctor, Jack and Clara approach the airlock door, clambering over rocks and dirt where necessary. They come around a large bit of stone and see the door is mostly clear and can be opened without difficulty. Clara sits back on one of the large rocks and tears open the package of biscuits.

CLARA  
Well then. Not exactly the picnic we were promised, but we've got a few minutes and some stale biscuits. Time to learn more about your dead-but-not-dead daughter? Though, I didn't think you had any other family members to spring on me after meeting your wife. (shoulder bumps the Doctor playfully as he sits beside her and takes a biscuit) 

JACK  
Wife? (taking a biscuit from the package Clara holds out) Why wasn't I invited to the stag?

THE DOCTOR  
It was kind of a spur of the moment thing. Middle of a battle field. Had to restart time so River could kill me.

JACK  
So River could kill you? Now there's a story. But ... Your wife's name is River? Not River Song? Professor River Song, archeologist?

THE DOCTOR  
Oh, yes. Two biggest flirts in the universe. Of course you know her.

JACK  
Don't go pointing fingers, Doc! I've seen you in action. You are quite the flirt yourself. As for River, I obviously don't know her as well as you do.

THE DOCTOR  
Well. Good. (clears his throat while Clara chuckles and Jack grins) So. Gryphalia 5? You're sure it was Jenny?

JACK  
Beautiful blond on a mission to 'save planets, rescue civilisations, and defeat terrible creatures.' And she runs everywhere. Seriously, loves to run.

THE DOCTOR  
That's her, then. But how?

JACK  
I don't know how she survived Messaline, only that she did. Apparently in all her flitting about saving the universe, she pinged someone's radar, and they wanted her bad. Used the Time Agency, and me, to find her. They knew there was a connection, and they were desperate to exploit it.

CLARA  
A connection? To what?

THE DOCTOR  
To me.

JACK  
In one. 

CLARA  
So the Time Agency wanted Jenny because she's your daughter?

JACK  
Not the Time Agency, exactly. They were used by another organization. Called themselves the Silence.

CLARA  
But why did they want her?

THE DOCTOR  
Her DNA. Timelord DNA. They tried again, at Demon's Run. Kidnapped River when she was just a baby.

JACK  
River's a Timelord? Lady?

THE DOCTOR  
No, no. But she's more than human. Exposed to the time vortex at a particularly critical moment ...

JACK  
Oh? (raising an eyebrow)

THE DOCTOR  
Yes, well. Her parents were friends of mine. Companions. Happened to be aboard on their wedding night.

JACK  
Oh, Doctor. How domestic you've become.

THE DOCTOR  
Oh, shut up. 

There is a loud clanging on the exterior of the air lock. The Doctor stands and moves toward the airlock.

PILOT [oc]  
Hello Control 2. We're secure to the airlock, ready for you to board.

THE DOCTOR  
Excellent. (he punches buttons on the control panel next to the door) We'll be right out. In. Whatever. Come on, you two.

Jack and Clara stand next to the Doctor as the airlock cycles open. They step through.

INT SHUTTLE - DAY

CLARA stumbles a bit as they cross through into the shuttle. THE DOCTOR and JACK both reach to steady her.

THE DOCTOR  
Clara?

CLARA  
Just got a rock in my shoe.

The Doctor and Jack assist Clara to a seat. Jack takes a seat facing her. The PILOT, a male catkind wearing an old, beat-up aviator cap, looks back over his shoulder.

PILOT  
Welcome aboard, folks.

THE DOCTOR  
(surprised) But you're not ... Brannigan?

PILOT  
No.

THE DOCTOR  
Sorry, my mistake. Thought I recognized the cap.

PILOT  
Well, and I suppose you did at that. It was my father's. You met him, then?

THE DOCTOR  
Once, a long time ago. He gave me a lift.

PILOT  
And now I get to do the same. Hear you lot've saved our bacon. Have a seat and I'll get you back to Tucson in a jiffy.

THE DOCTOR  
Ah, actually, we need to get over to Control 1, if you don't mind. We've got our own transport there.

PILOT  
Sure thing.

The pilot returns his attention to the dash and the Doctor takes a seat next to Clara. She finishes unlacing her shoe and pulls it off, then tips it up to roll a stone into her palm.

THE DOCTOR  
Oooh, nice specimen!

CLARA  
What?

THE DOCTOR  
This. (he takes the stone as she puts her shoe back on) Very nice.

CLARA  
It's a rock that was in my shoe.

THE DOCTOR  
It's a sapphire. Very nice one, in fact.

CLARA  
You're not serious.

THE DOCTOR  
Of course I am!

He hands back the stone and she looks at it, incredulous. She shoots Jack a look and he shrugs, with a broad smile. She smiles back and closes her hand over the stone.

The shuttle slows, dropping altitude. After a few seconds of positioning, the airlock cycles open to the interior of Control 1.

PILOT  
Here you are, then. Control 1.

THE DOCTOR  
Thanks very much.

The Pilot gives them a salute as they stand and exit the shuttle

INT CONTROL 1 - DAY

THE DOCTOR, CLARA and JACK step through the airlock into Control 1. The TARDIS is to their right. JEFFERS and ILLOIA are ahead and to the left. Clara starts walking toward the two scientists, but the Doctor grabs her arm and pulls her to the TARDIS.

THE DOCTOR  
I hate paperwork. Come on.

He unlocks the door and hurries Clara and Jack inside as Jeffers notices the noise and turns to them, his mouth opening to speak. The Doctor steps in to the TARDIS and closes the door.

INT TARDIS CONSOLE ROOM - DAY

THE DOCTOR crosses to the central console and begins setting coordinates, flipping the switches and pulling levers before turning to face JACK.

THE DOCTOR  
You never said. About Jenny. You met her when you were a Time Agent, but in all the time we spent traveling together after you left them, you never mentioned her until now.

JACK  
Yes, well, I've got a really very good reason for that.

THE DOCTOR  
I'm listening.

JACK  
You remember those two years I said the Agency stole from me? Wiped my memories? That's when I met her. During those missing years.

CLARA  
Why would they wipe your memories?

JACK  
It wasn't them. It was me. When I figured out what was really going on, well ... I didn't know who you were, then, but I didn't like being used. I told her to run. To hide. And to be sure my memories of tracking her down couldn't be used to find her again, I used a combination of Retcon and hypnosis, and a jolt to the hippocampus ... I only meant to forget 8 months, but inducing retrograde amnesia is tricky. Overshot a bit and lost two years.

THE DOCTOR  
You're lucky that's all you lost!

JACK  
I know. But it worked, and well. Very well. I tried for years to get those memories back, and never could. Didn't remember anything about Jenny, or her connection to you. Not the assignment or who was behind it. Nothing. And I when I realized that my last memory was over two years old, I blamed the Agency. Went rogue. And bumped into you.

CLARA  
How did you finally remember? If you'd induced amnesia that powerful, how did you get the memories back?

JACK  
Hame. She tried for years to teach me to meditate. Never got the hang of it. She made me promise I wouldn't stop trying. Finally clicked into place and the memories were all there. Knew I had to tell you, so I sent out a call.

THE DOCTOR  
So, she's really alive, then.

CLARA  
Think you can find her?

THE DOCTOR  
Dunno. Big universe. Maybe we'll bump into her.

CLARA  
That is still a rubbish way to look for someone.

THE DOCTOR  
Found you, didn't I?

CLARA  
I suppose you did. Took you plenty long enough.

The TARDIS lands. The Doctor looks across the room to Jack, then pushes the scanner around the central column so the other man can see it. The view shows Hame's grave on the hillside where they met before the earthquake.

THE DOCTOR  
Is this where you get out, Jack, or is can I give you a lift somewhere else? 

JACK  
(somewhat distracted, running fingers along the screen) Somewhere else? Yeah. Sounds good. (he looks up at the Doctor and Clara) Allons-y?

THE DOCTOR  
(pulling the dematerialization lever) Geronimo!


End file.
